


Number One

by Andrea_ODown



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: F/M, Love, Parenthood, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_ODown/pseuds/Andrea_ODown
Summary: Lance tries to calm down his little son. And fails.





	Number One

**Author's Note:**

> For the writing prompts I'm doing on tumblr. An anon asked for "You're always number one." for AshXLance.

Lance looks down into the crib.

The little face looking back at him smiles, and Lance can't help, but return the smile.

The baby makes a gurgling sound, kicking his little legs and moving his little arms.

His little son.

_Sam._

He's still amazed by just looking at him.

Lance turns a little to look at Ash who is fast asleep on the couch.

His smile deepens.

He loves her so much.

At that moment, Sam makes a little frustrated sound and Lance turns back at him, seeing just in time how Sam's smiling face turns into a frown.

He knows what's coming next.

With a quick glance back, he checks on Ash, but she's still sleeping.

He's glad.

So he quickly reaches into the crib and takes Sam into his arms.

"Come on, lil' guy," he says. "We better let Mommy sleep."

He reaches their bedroom and closes the door behind him just in time before Sam starts crying.

Lance thinks about why his son could be crying.

He has just eaten and he just had a diaper-change. Ash took care of that before she fell asleep on the couch.

So what could make Sam cry?

Lance has no idea.

So he starts pacing up and down the room, gently rocking Sam in his arm.

"It's okay, lil' guy," he says in his most soothing voice. "Everything is fine. Shhhhhh, lil' guy!"

He keeps talking like this, but to no avail.

Sam keeps crying.

And Lance keeps trying to calm him down - and keeps failing.

At some point, the door of the bedroom opens and Ash pokes her head in.

"I'm sorry, Ash," Lance says. "I didn't want to wake you, I just - I don't seem able to calm him down."

Ash just nods and walks up to the bed, sitting down.

She slips out of her shirt and then holds out her arms.

Lance doesn't really know what she's up to, so he just hands her the baby.

Ash cradles Sam to her bare chest.

"Sometimes, he just wants to hear a heartbeat," she explains, and really, after a few moments, Sam stops crying.

"I'll have to keep that in mind," Lance says as he sits down next to her.

"Wanna try?" Ash asks.

"Yeah, sure," Lance says, slipping out of his shirt.

When he's done, Ash places Sam in his arms.

The baby lets out another frustrated sound.

"Or maybe I'm just not his number one," Lance says quickly.

He wants to hand Sam back to Ash, but she gently shakes her head.

"Try it again," Ash says, and with a sigh, Lance does as he's told.

It takes Sam a few more moments, but then he calms down.

"Hey, look at that!" Lance says.

"See?" Ash says, and Lance turns to her.

He likes her smile ad returns it.

"And there I thought he prefers his mommy," he says. "Can't say I don't understand him."

Ash's smile turns into a smirk.

"Oh, you mean that I'm still your number one?" she asks.

"You're always number one," Lance replies.

He nods at Sam in his arms. "You just have to share that place now with the lil' guy."

Ash leans in a little closer. "I can live with that," she says before she places a gentle kiss on Lance' lips.


End file.
